Hlavní strana
Jazyk: Čeština English čeština Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά Español Suomi Français Italian Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Română Türkçe русский 中文 中文 (台灣) O hře Throne of Lies 'The Online Game of Deceit je 3D (česky by se dalo přeložit jako Trůn lží, online hra zákeřnosti), online, multiplayerová hra, ve které musí 8 až 16 hráčů zkombinovat jejich sociálně deduktivní dovednosti s více než 100 různými schopnostmi, aby odhalili zrádce u kulatého stolu a zastavili své nepřátele v získání nadvlády nad královstvím. Hra je moderní podání deskových her jako je Werewolf/Mafia a odehrává se během středověkého konfliktu. Každý hráč je náhodně přirazen k jedné z více než 40 tříd, zahrnujících samotného krále i nešťastného šaška. Většina hráču bude loajálními členy frakce zvané Modrý Drak (anglicky Blue Dragon), ale každá hra bude obsahovat také i pár členů bezbožného Kultu (anglicky Cult) a nebo záhadné frakce Neviditelných (anglicky Unseen) spolu s pár Neutrálními (anglicky Neutral) charaktery, aby se hra trochu ozvláštnila. Hra je dostupná na PC, Macu a Linuxu. Kickstart a uzavřená alpha započala na počátku roku 2017 a byla vydána na Steamu 29. září 2017. 'Živý chat (v angličtině): https://discord.gg/tol Cíl hry Cíl hry Throne of Lies je jednoduchý: eliminovat nepřátelskou frakci. Pokud jste neutrální charakter, a nemáte frakci, tak máte unikátní cíl jako je přežítí až do konce nebo eliminovat všechny ostatní hráče. Zatímco příslušníci Kultu a Neviditelných budou moci znát své spojence, tak příslušníci Modrého Draka se musí mít na pozoru a podezřívat každého hráče, aby se nestali součástí spiknutí. Dokonce i Král je v Throne of Lies podezřelý, protože by mohl pracovat pro nepřítele. Jak hrát (Rychlý začátek) Říka se, že zrádci, známí též jako Neviditelní/Kult, připravují spiknutí proti hradu Adiart. Věrní členové frakce Modrého Draka musí zjistit, kdo se dopouští zrady pomocí svých schopností, sociální dedukce a různých stop. Prvním krokem každé Throne of Lies (ToL) ''hry je podívat se na kartu hráče (umístěnou v levém horním rohu obrazovky), abyste zjistili, jakou třídu hrajete a jakou frakcí jste součástí. Kliknutím na kartu zjistíte bližší informace o svých schopnostech a schopnostech ostatních tříd. Každý den je ve hrě rozdělen do dvou fází: Den a Noc Během noci se příslušníci zlých frakcí tajně shromaždí, aby diskutovali o svých zjištěních a osnovali své další kroky. To může zahrnovat zabíjení příslušníků Modrého Draka nebo jejich konvertování na svou stranu. Mohou také využít svých nočních schopností k narušení schopností jiných hráčů a podat jim tak nepravdivé informace. Příslušníci Modrého Draka se v noci vrací do svých pokojů. Zde mohou využít své noční schopnosti k vyšetřování, ochraně či k obsazení jiných hráčů ve snaze doložit jejich nevinu. Některé třídy, například Senzibil (anglicky Psychic) mohou v noci mluvit s ostatními. Na začátku denní fáze, hráčí zjistí, kdo byl minulou noc zabit. Všichni hráči se poté vrátí ke kulatému stolu, kde mohou diskutovat o svých důkazech, používat své denní schopnosti a obvinit ostatní ze zrady. Na konci dne může být jeden hráč odsouzen k popravě a celý dvůr ''(všichni hráči) rozhoduje o jeho osudu. Je velmi důležité zaznamenat si všechny informace do svého deníku ,a to včetně toho jak a kdy používáte své schopnosti. To vám umožní orientovat se v celé hře a vědět, kdo si zabíra jakou roli. Deník je také velice důležitý pro ostatní hráče. Pokud podlehnete nešťastné smrti, deník bude odhalen všem hráčům a ti mohou informace následně porovnat s tím ,co sami zjistili. Čtyři frakce V každé hře Throne of Lies ''je jednomu z hráčů přidělena role Krále(anglicky The King). Král může být příslušníkem ktérekoliv ze čtyř frakcí a pouze on sám ví, které frakce je součástí. 1) Modrý Drak: Dobří a vznešení vůdci hradu Adiart představují frakci Modrého Draka. Jejich cílem je porazit příslušníky Neviditelných nebo Kultu a všechny Neutrální hráče, kteří se je snaží eliminovat. Pro příslušníky Modrého Draka je nejdůležitější sociální dedukce, protože přesně neví, kdo je jejich spojencem. Na začátku každé hry bude jednomu hráči přidělena role Prince (angilcky The Prince). Ve hrách, kde jsou přítomni Neviditelní, může být hráčům přidělena role Šerifa (anglicky the Sheriff). Ve hrách, které obsahují Kult, může být hráčům přidělena role Paladina (anglicky The Paladin). Pouze hrstka vybraných příslušníků Modrého Draka je schopna zabíjet ostatní hráče. Z tohoto důvodu je důležité používat schopnost k popravě hráčů během dne a zabránit jejich nepřátelům, aby rostli v síle a číslech. 2) Neviditelní: Cílem záhadné frakce Neviditelných je eliminovat členy Modrého Draka a všechny Neutrální hráče, kteří se je snaží eliminovat. Na začátku hry s Neviditelnými, je dvěma hráčům přidělena role Génia (anglicky The Mastermind) a Vrah (anglicky The Assassin). Génius je schopen konvertovat ostatní hráče a přemenit je tak na jejich zlou verzi své původní třídy/role. Vrah je schopen zabíjet nebo otrávit ostatní hráče, aby je eliminoval. V jedné hře mohou být pouze tři členové Neviditelných. 3) Kult: Stejně jako Neviditelní, zlý Kult má za cíl eliminovat členy Modrého Draka a všechny Neutrální hráče, kteří se je snaží eliminovat. Na začátku hry s Kultem, je jednomu hráči přidělena role Vůdce Kultu (anglicky Cult Leader) a druhý hráč bude buď Vyvolávač (anglicky Invoker), Obřadník (anglicky Ritualist) nebo Hledač (anglicky Seeker). Vůdce Kultu je schopen vymývat mozky dalších hráčů, aby se připojili ke Kultu jako jedna z předešlých tří rolí nebo jako Apoštol (anglicky Apostle), na základě jejich základní třídy. V jedné hře mohou být pouze čtyři členové Kultu, ale Vůdce Kultu může obětovat členy své frakce k obnovení/doplnění svých schopností a k provedení další konverze. 4) Neutrální:' V Throne of Lies Existuje osm různých neutrálních tříd, každá s vlastním unikátním cílem. Zatímco třídy jako Smrtka (anglicky Reaper), Manipulátor (anglicky Possessor), Kouzelník (anglicky Sorcerer), Inkvizitor (anglicky Inqisuitor) a Opovrhovaný (anglicky Scorned) musí eliminovat ostatní hráče, tak Šašek (anglicky Fool), Žoldák (anglicky Mercenary) a Alchymista (anglicky Alchemist) mají spíše sebestředné úkoly. '''Co je speciální? Throne of Lies'' se pokouší dále rozvíjet žánr sociální dedukce dvěma novými mechanikami.' * Král Na začátku každé hry je jednomu hráči přidělena role Krále. Král může být součástí kterékoliv frakce a pouze on ví, kde stojí jeho loajalita. Jeho výsost může radikálně změnit chod hry pomocí extra hlasů při popravách nebo rozhodnutí dvora zcela vetovat. Jelikož má Král takovou moc, je neustále vystaven riziku, že na něj bude spáchán atentát. Může také být otráven Komorníkem (anglicky Butler) nebo může být obviněn z velezrady. Pokud je Král zabit, lidé z dvora mohou kandidovat, aby zaujali jeho funkci. Příslušníci královské rodiny dostanou šanci ucházet se o královo místo jako první. Zabíjecí a vyšetřovací třídy Modrého Draka nemohou použít své schopnosti na Krále, stejně tak Kult ani Neviditelní neví, s kým je král ve spojenectví. Jediný způsob, jak zjistit Královu loajalitu, je využít dovednosti sociální dedukce nebo ho zabít a posadit na trůn loajálního člena vaší frakce. * Dva odlišní nepřátelé se schopností konvertovat ostatní V ''Throne of Lies jsou dvě odlišné nepřátelské frakce: Kult a Neviditelní, ale pouze jedna z těchto frakcí je přítomna v každé hře. Předtím, než mohou příslušníci Modrého Draka eliminovat opozici, musí určit, proti které frakci stojí. Jak Neviditelní, tak i Kult mají schopnost přeměnit/konvertovat své nepřátele na spojence. Dokonce i důvěryhodný přítel, který byl již prověřen vašimi schopnostmi, se může stát nepřítelem. Příslušníci Modrého Draka musí být vždy podezřívaví. Neviditelní vždy začínají hru s Vrahem (anglicky Assassin) a Géniem (anglicky Mastermind). Kult má vždy Vůdce Kultu a druhého věrného hráče s náhodnou rolí Kultu kromě Apoštola. Struktura frakce se od té doby hodně změní. Různé zlé třídy mají své vlastní denní a noční schopnosti, které mohou posílit a chránit svého vůdce, zpozdit a zrušit schopnosti příslušníků Modrého Draka nebo sabotážovat jejich vyšetřování. Stejně jako nikdy nemůžete věřit vašim spojencům, často nemůžete věřit ani informacím, které obdržíte. Typy tříd Existuje 6 typů, které pomáhají porozumět třídám bez čtení jejich schopností: Zabiják = může zabíjet příslušníky protějších frakcí. Ofenzivní = může rušit své nepřátele přímo s jejich schopnostmi. Vyšetřovací = může sledovat ostatní hráče, a odhalit tak stopy vedoucí k jejich třídě/frakci/typu třídy. Sociální = může používat chat, sociální a řečnické schopnosti k vytváření spojenců nebo narušení komunikace mezi hráči. Speciální = třídy, jako Král nebo Génius, nepatří do ostatních tříd, protože mají speciální schopnosti k utváření směru hry. Podpora = podpůrní hráči mohou pomáhat a chránit ostatní hráče pomocí léčení, a zabránit tak otrávení/zranění nebo mohou používat ostatní podpůrné schopnosti k jiným účelům, např. pomoct někomu dostat se přes něčí imunity. Třídy '' '' '"Casual" herní mód V normálním herním módu, zhruba osm až deset hráčů bude patřit k Modrému Drakovi. Této frakci je také garantována role Šerifa, Prince a Lékaře. Černá Růže se objeví se Zabijákem a Osnovatelem. Hráči, kteří nebudou přiděleni do prvních dvou fakcí budou neutrální s malou šancí, že budou členy Kultu Fáze hry/Průběh ToL sestává ze dvou fází: denní a noční fáze. Hra začíná v noční fázi, pokračuje denní, poté opět noční a takto pořád dokola Hra se bude takto točit pořád dokola, dokud jedna fakce nezvítězí Začátek hry: Hráči mají možnost si vybrat přezdívku a je jim přidělena třída. Jen hráč ví svou vlastní rolu. Hráči si jsou navzájem představeni. Navíc, hráč je přidělen na místo krále. Královi je přidělena jakákoliv fakce (Král má 60% šanci být Dobrý, 20% být Neutrální a 20% být Zkažený). Všichni znají Krále, ale jen Král zná svou fakci. Po krátkém dialogu se hráči vrátí do svých místností a hra pokračuje noční fází Noc: Šlechtické třídy, Kultisti a členové Černé Růže mají možnost si povídat s ostatními vybranými členy, zatímco ostatní jsou během noci ticho. Hráči používají své schopnosti aby v noci konaly akce. Některé schopnosti umožní hráčům zkoumat, některé umožní ochraňovat a některé umožní zabíjet. Všechny noční akce budou vyhodnoceny až na konci. Hráči budou upozorněni na určité akce, které vůči nim někdo konal. Některé schopnosti mají prioritu. (Například, Zabiják se pokusí zabít Komorníka a zároveň Komorník zablokuje Zabijáka ve stejnout noc. Komorníkova akce dostane přednost a Zabiják bude zablokován, a tedy Komorníka nezabije.) Den: Denní fáze začne odhalením, kdo noc nepřežil. Třídy padlých se odhalí, společně s jejich deníkem a zápisníkem smrti. Pokud Král nepřežil noc, začne nominační proces, aby se za něj našla náhrada. Královské třídy dostanou možnost vykročit vpřed, aby nahradily krále. Pokud vykročí jen jeden člověk, automaticky se stane králem. Pokud vykročí dva, započne hlasování o výběru příštího krále. Pokud nevykročí nikdo, další možnost nastane zítra. Pokud ani tehdy nikdo nenastoupí, do konce hry nebude žádný král. Po nahrazení krále, nebo pokud král přežil, diskuze mezi hráči o zradě započne. Po posun v diskuzi, hráči mohou používat tajně své schopnosti. Denní schopnosti se většinou aktivují hned a každý hráč může použít jen jednu denně. Pro ještě další pomoc hráčům, wiki uvnitř hry poskytně hráčům pomoc při dedukci. Během obvinění mohou hráči hlasovat o podezřelém. Pokud hráč dostane většinu hlasů, proběhne s ním soud. Pokud je shledán viným, je popravem. První hráč, který hráče obviní, dostane čest popravit hráče. Zbraň kata poskytne mnoho možností popravy Umřel jsi?? Mrtví mohou pozorovat hru z hrobu. Nemohou mluvit s živými, až na výjimky některých tříd (použitím schopnosti) Mrtví hráči mohou stále vyhrát, pokud jejich podmínka výhry je splněn. Mrtví můžou zkusit ve dne předpovědět kdo zemře v noci a v noci zkusit předpovědět kdo bude ve dne popraven. pokud uhádnou správně tak dostanou několik herních peněz. Příběh Throne of Lies má příběh, seřazen podle data vydání # Hrad # Dobrý Král # Zkažený Král # Kde je má barva...? Bláznův Příběh # Spiknutí # Shromáždění Inspirováno * Středověkou politikou * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail Objevili jsme se * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Externí odkazy * Oficiální webová stránka * Odkaz ve Steam obchodě Překlady Pokud nefunguje menu nahoře, zkus tyto: * Arabic/العربية * Czech/čeština * Dutch/Nederlands * English * Filipino/Pilipino (Tagalog) * Finnish/Suomi * French/Français * German/Deutsch * Greek/Ελληνικά * Hungarian/Magyar * Indonesian/Bahasa Indonesia * Italian/Italiano * Japanese/日本語 * Mandarin Chinese/中文 * Norwegian/Norsk * Polish/Polski * Portuguese/Português * Russian/pусский * Spanish/Español * Swedish/Svenska * Turkish/Türkiye Partnerské sítě Heist Gone Wrong Wikia A Heist Gone Wrong is an online multiplayer game for 4 to 6 people about bluffing and deception. It is based on One Night Ultimate Werewolf. A bank robbery doesn't go as planned, and the Robbers mix in with innocent bystanders. Your goal is to figure out who the Bank Robbers are and arrest one, or to survive as the Bank Robber, depending on your role. Camp Cadaver's Wikia Camp Cadaver is inspired by well known tropes from 1980s slasher films. Become a hero and try to survive, or secretly destroy the camp as a villain or psycho. Includes over 60 roles and 200 cosmetic options to ensure every round is different and filled with mayhem. Options include playing with a reduced role list for easier deduction, fast or long play, and much more. Rounds accomidate 5 - 15 players. Category:Browse